Alone in This Bed
by Haloxoxo
Summary: What if Darien didn't die, and was safe and sound in America during the final battle? Serena died after destroying the Negaverse once and for all. Her death plagues the Scouts, but most of all Darien the most. He blames himself for her death. Will he be able to survive without the love of his life or will he take his own life to see her again? One-shot. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**I was listening to the song, "Alone in This Bed" by Framing Hanley and this story popped up into my head. It's a what if Darien hadn't died but was safe and sound in America during the final battle, and Serena ends up dying after defeating the Negaverse. **

* * *

><p><em>It had been two years since the last battle the Sailor Scouts had with the Negaverse. Two years had flown by and she was still gone. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. She was gone. She had died to save them. Unlike the many times before, she would not be coming back by his kiss. It was all his fault. He kept telling himself about how he should have been there. He was in America safe and sound, away from his true destiny. He left her with a promise to come back and marry her, but he always had a feeling he shouldn't leave. <em>

_The Sailor Scouts never blamed him, because they all blamed themselves. They were sworn to protect her, but they all had failed. No one could have rescued the Moon Princess from her ultimate death. They knew as much as they felt guilty about her death; Serena would have told them it wasn't their fault. Serena would have told them to live their lives as normally as possible. Serena would have said it was her destiny to die, and she would have done it all over again for them. Serena was too good for all of them; especially him. _

_Darien Shields, the once orphaned boy who had come to know his real past was also the luckiest guy to have been the love of Serena's life. He didn't deserve her though. God, he didn't deserve anyone like her at all. She was sweet, innocent, kind, loving, and was always looking out for the good in others. He was the opposite of her; he was cold, reserved, too smart for his own good, and he didn't believe people always deserved a second chance. _

_Serena was great when it came to love; it was simple and easy for her. Darien on the other hand was reluctant to when it came to love, and he didn't always say the right things. He broke the heart of his beloved more times than he could count. He hated himself for being so heartless and cruel now looking back on how he treated her. However she never held him responsible for all his wrong actions. She loved him through and through. He didn't realize how much he loved her until she was no longer there. _

_"Darien, you have to move on with your life," His best friend Andrew told him one morning when he stopped in at the Arcade. It was the place he first really interacted with Serena. She was only fourteen at the time, and he was nineteen years old. At first they didn't get along and all they did was argue. "It has been two years. She would want you to be happy."_

_"I can't move on. She was my soulmate," Darien said solemnly as he stared into his black coffee. The black coffee represented his life; dark and bitter. "I can't love someone else. We were destined for one another." _

_"She isn't coming back. She would want you to love again." Andrew said as he tried to help out his buddy, but he knew Darien wouldn't let himself love again. _

_Andrew had no idea until after Serena's death about the truth behind the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Andrew found out everything from Ami the blue haired friend of Serena, who had also been known as Sailor Mercury at one point in time. At the funeral Andrew discovered his best friend had lost his soulmate. He knew back then Darien would never be the same neither would Serena's best friends be the same. They all loved her too much. Andrew felt bad for his best friend, because Darien already had lost so much. _

_"Thanks for the coffee," Darien said as he stood up and placed the money on the counter. "Have a good day, Drew." _

_Darien walked down to the rose gardens in downtown Tokyo; it was her favorite place to visit. They would walk through the vast amount of flowers; talking, laughing, kissing, and planning their future. After Serena had died, Darien lost his powers to transform as Tuxedo Mask. He could no longer weld a rose from his hands. It was like after she died, a part of him had died along with her. Darien walked through the gardens and headed towards the Temple. _

_Rei was the only friend of Serena's who had stayed behind. She was one of the only few people who understood his loss. Rei the girl with the black hair and violet eyes was the only female he talked to anymore. Rei was the first to inform him about how the Sailor Scouts had broken up over the loss of their leader. Sailor Venus otherwise known as Mina had taken her guardian cat Artemis with her to London after the death of their leader. Sailor Mercury had gone to study at Harvard to become a doctor. Sailor Jupiter also known as Lita had left to travel around the world learning new recipes in hopes to start her own restaurant. The outer Sailor Scouts had left together, and no longer communicated to anyone since their Princess was dead. _

_"Can you believe them?" Rei asked when Darien had arrived. She was seated in front of the Sacred Fire. He knew exactly what she meant; today was the two year anniversary of her death. "It's been two years, but it feels like it has been so much longer. How can they not come back? I have been here everyday since her death consulting the Sacred Fire hoping one day it will tell me some way on how to bring back my best friend. I have cried and prayed everyday for her to return. I was so cruel to her, and she deserved a better friend…a better protector…" the Fire Scout began to sob uncontrollably. _

_"It's not your fault," Darien said as he placed his arms around her, and engulfed her into a hug. "If anything it is my fault. I shouldn't have ever left her. I was supposed to be there to save her, but I was gone. She would want you to live your life, Rei. She loved you. She would have died for all of you, because she couldn't live her life without any of you." _

_"She would want you to do the same." _

_"How do you live when the person you were living for is dead?" _

_"I don't know. I think we need to figure it out like the others have."_

_Darien knew what she said was true. He needed to move on with his life. He couldn't keep wandering through life half alive anymore. She would want him to live a happy life. She would want him to save lives like he always dreamt of. She would want him to find a girl, fall in love, get married, and have kids. She wouldn't want him to stop living his life because she was gone. Although she couldn't possibly understood how he didn't only lose her, he had lost his future daughter too. He lost the family, he was promised to have to make up for his lost of one in his youth. _

_Darien left Rei's feeling she would get better, but he lost hope in himself a long time ago. He knew everyone thought it would be easy for him to love someone else, but his heart still beats for her. No one could replace her, and he couldn't lie to someone else saying he could eventually fall in love with them. He walked his way to his apartment building and entered the empty space, he called home. The walls were white and empty. There were only a few pictures he kept; one of his parents, and one of his promised family. He walked over to his balcony and stared up at the starry night. _

_"Why did you leave me, Serena!" He shouted out into the dark night. He felt the tears fall down from his face. "I can't live without you. I am not as strong as you think I am." _

_'Stay strong, love. Be happy. Stop blaming yourself.' A voice whispered through the wind. _

_Darien spun his head around thinking he would see the blonde haired girl with the unusual buns on top of her head. He missed staring into her cerulean eyes. He missed her never-ending questions. He missed her laugh. He missed her whines even though he never thought he would. He missed her smile the most though, because it would always make him smile. _

_"She did so much for you!" Darien screamed at the full Moon, glowing brightly over the night sky. "She destroyed the monsters from ruining this planet. She gave up all her free time to protect innocents. She accepted her destiny. She did everything you asked for and more, but you had to take her. You took away someone looked up to as a heroine, you took away the love my life, you took away a best friend, a daughter, and a wonderful human being." _

_'We will be together again. Stay strong Darien. I love you.' The voice whispered once again. _

_Darien stared at the Moon hoping it would grant him one last final wish. 'I have done everything asked of me. I only wish to be with the one I love. I don't want to be alone anymore. As the reincarnated King of Earth Endymion, I ask the power of the Moon to bring back my soulmate.' _

_Darien sighed heavily, and trudged to his bed with no hope left in his heart. Little did he know the Moon had listened to his wish, and knew if it would not be granted, the reincarnation of Endymion would not make it another day without his beloved. The stars twinkled and the Moon shined down onto the lives effected by the loss of the Moon Princess, and began to grant the wish of the return of the Moon Princess. The white vase full of dead roses on the kitchen counter came back to life, blooming fully the red roses __represented the growth of love lost and love gained again._

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars, _

_He knows he owes me a favor, _

_It doesn't matter where you are, _

_You'll be mine again'_

* * *

><p>Review, please?!:) the song lyrics I thought were the perfect ending. Especially since the Moon did earn Serena and the Scouts plus Tuxedo Mask a favor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**I was listening to the song, "Alone in This Bed" by Framing Hanley and this story popped up into my head. It's a what if Darien hadn't died but was safe and sound in America during the final battle, and Serena ends up dying after defeating the Negaverse. **

* * *

><p><em>She watched over him after she died. She saw him wither away into nothingness after two years of her absence. She saw him give up on his dream of being a doctor, because her death had destroyed him too much. She watched him, because she knew he would be the one needing her help the most. Her soulmate was already broken before her death, and now he is dying slowly everyday. <em>

_The Scouts all seemed to move on from the loss, except Rei. Serena never thought her death could have such an impact on the Scout of Fire. Rei always teased her, and said how it would be much easier if Serena wasn't their leader since she wasn't a great fighter. However now it seems as though Rei has had a change of heart. Serena has heard all of Rei's prayers to bring her back, and it breaks Serena's heart seeing her friend so sadden over her death. Serena wished she could be there to console her friend, but she died protecting the people she loved too much. _

_"Now you know why I always kept an eye on you," Her mother, Queen Serenity said when she was once again watching over Darien."It's hard being up here when you want to be with someone down there." _

_"He's having a bad day," Serena said as she turned to talk to her mother, face to face. "It must be the anniversary of my death."_

_"Sere, I know this a lot to ask of you," Her mother said. "But sweetie, you have to push him to move on with his life. He has to live incase the enemy should ever return. He has to protect Earth." _

_She knew her mother was right, but how could she let him go? He was everything she wanted and more. She wanted him to find a girl, get married, and have kids, but she wanted that girl to be her. If he moved on, and forgot her then her reasons of why she died would no longer be enough. It was hard enough seeing how all the other Sailor Scouts left Japan and made new lives from themselves without any reminders of their past to haunt them. If Darien moved on, what would she do with her days up here? _

_"I'll try." She said with doubt in her voice. _

_Her mother smiled at her, before she turned to leave her alone. Serena knew she had to let him go. She watched him as he talked to Andrew, his best friend about how he couldn't let her go. Her heart soared at his promise to love her always was being amplified. She watched him from her home; the Moon. As he then stopped at their favorite place in Tokyo; the rose gardens. _

_She saw him head towards the familiar Temple. She knew he was going to consult to Rei, because those two had leaned on one another after her death. He told Rei, she needed to move on and Serena agreed with him. It broke her heart seeing Rei so torn up over her death. Rei of course told him, he should move on too, because Serena would want him to. Serena however was still on the fence about it. _

_She waited until Darien was alone standing out on his balcony staring up at the night's sky. She waited for him to call out to her. She waited to decide on what she was going to do. _

_"Why did you leave me, Serena!" She heard him shout out to her. She saw the tears fall from his eyes; he was broken. "I can't live without you. I am not as strong as you think I am." _

_"Stay strong, love. Be happy. Stop blaming yourself." She made her decision; she chose to let him go. She didn't want him to suffer any longer. _

_"She did so much for you!" Darien was now furious, she could feel him from where she was. She could feel his guilt all the way up on her new home on the Moon with her Moon mom. "She destroyed the monsters from ruining this planet. She gave up all her free time to protect innocents. She accepted her destiny. She did everything you asked for and more, but you had to take her. You took away someone looked up to as a heroine, you took away the love my life, you took away a best friend, a daughter, and a wonderful human being." _

_It was the truth. She gave up a lot for her destiny to protect Earth and all of its' people. However she refused to believe she died in vain. Surely she missed her Earth parents, and her friends, and especially her soulmate but she died protecting all of them. She wanted them to live normal lives, and now they could finally be free to. _

_"We will be together again. Stay strong, Darien. I love you." Serena gave him the last bit of encouragement she had left in her. _

_She walked away from her view of him, and decided to accept her death. She found her Moon mother, sitting in front of the mystical waterfall. She loved Queen Serenity, but she missed her mom, Irene. She missed her annoying brother Sammy too. She missed her overprotecting father, Ken. She missed her annoying guardian cat, Luna. She missed all of her Sailor Scouts. She wanted to return to Earth and be with them, but nothing could bring her back. Her crystal had been broken. Her life source had been shattered in the last battle. _

_"Serenity, my daughter," Queen Serenity said as she stood up to greet her daughter. "You have done so much. You have been so brave. I loved spending all this time with you, but your heart belongs to the people on Earth. I wished I could keep you here longer, but Endymion needs you. The Sailor Scouts need you. The world will need a savior again. Crystal Tokyo has to be built. It would be selfish to keep you here."_

_"Mother, what are you saying?" Serena asked confused. She couldn't return home again; she had tried for the last two years but failed every single time. Her crystal no longer worked. Rei's prayers couldn't bring her back, so what could have possibly changed?_

_"It is time for you to return to your destiny." Queen Serenity said as she pointed to her daughter's chest. _

_Serena looked in awe as the silver crystal glowed back to life. How could this be? Serena wondered if this was really happening. "I don't understand. The silver crystal didn't work before, but why is it working now?" Serena asked still confused. _

_"Endymion-or Darien as you call him," Queen Serenity began to explain to her daughter why the silver crystal was giving her another chance. "Made a wish to the Moon asking to have it return his beloved as the reincarnation of the King of Earth. He didn't realize by identifying himself as Endymion, he had tapped into his powers and the golden crystal as well. He saved you. It had to be him to wish for you to return, it could not be anyone else because they don't have the power of the golden crystal inside of them." _

_"I am sorry mother," Serena said as she knew it would be the last time she saw her Moon mother again for a long time. "I wish I could bring you with me. However I need to return to them; they need me. I never thought I would say it, but it's the truth. I would be unhappy anywhere without my soulmate or my friends by my side. I love you though, and I know you will always be watching me." _

_"I love you too, Serenity," Queen Serenity said as she placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Now, transform into Sailor Moon so you can teleport back home."_

_"Where is home? I cannot go back to my parent's because I am dead." Serena asked unsure of where her destination should be. _

_"Home is where you heart is, and I think we both know where you heart is." _

_Serena smiled as she shouted out the familiar words, "Moon. Eternal. Make Up." She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She hugged her Moon mother before she teleported back to Earth, feeling overjoyed._

* * *

><p>Review, please?!:) Yes, I heard your requests to expand a little bit more, and decided to do a two more chapters. This one isn't as exciting, because it is about Serena watching Darien. Next chapter will be the final where Serena and Darien meet again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **

**I Do Not Own Sailor Moon. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to get this last chapter right. Not to mention my life is super busy!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Darien woke up with a pang in his chest. It felt as though he was having a heart-attack, but he knew the difference between a real heart-attack and his chest pain before transforming into Tuxedo Mask to save Sailor Moon. 'She is dead' He rationalized with himself as he urgently tried to ignore the call. After-all he lost the ability to transform into his alter-ego after Serena passed away. The pain only proceeded to get worse to the point where he lost consciousness.

It was an eternal blackness at first until a light shined through causing Darien to squint his eyes. A woman appeared with silver hair and she was wearing a white dress with moon crescents on the belt. Her eyes were cerulean. Her skin was as creamy and white as the Moon itself.

"Queen Serenity," Darien said as he bowed in front of his former soon to be mother in-law from a thousand years ago. "I have failed you. I have failed myself. However more importantly I have failed your daughter, Serenity. Have you come to take my powers away? Is that my punishment?"

"You think I am…" The woman said before she had burst into a fight of laughter.

Darien could recognize that laugh from anywhere. "Meatball Head, is that you?" He asked still doubtful it was his lover.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend who was dead for two years and now has comeback to life?" Serena asked with one eyebrow arched and her hands placed on her hips. Surely she thought he would cry or kiss her, but in true Darien fashion he calls her by the one nickname she hates.

"I am dreaming. This isn't real." Darien said with sorrow in his voice.

It wasn't real. Serena is still dead and it is still his fault. This is only his active imagination wishing she was here with him. It was too good to be true. Rei told him how she prayed and did everything in her power to try and bring Serena back but nothing worked; so why would his one wimpy wish work?

"You think you are dreaming." Serena restated what Darien had said, and he merely nodded his head yes. "Then explain to me, why after two years you finally had an urgency to transform into the true hero you are?"

Darien thought long and hard for any reasonable explanations but there weren't any. He has tried many times before to transform into his alter-ego after her death, but every time he failed. He stopped having the ability to transform. It wasn't like he wanted to anyway, because being the masked hero would only remind him of the person he wasn't able to save.

"No answer?" Serena asked, and Darien shook his head no. "When I was dead you lost all you powers. Even one as simple as welding a rose from your hands. You lost faith in yourself, but you also lost faith in the world. If I am dead, then you won't be able to transform. Don't fight it this time."

She spoke the truth. He lost every power he had after she died. He only had the urgency to transform tonight, so could it be she is really back from the grave? 'Impossible' His voice of reasoning whispered to him. It has been two years, and two years is quite along time for someone to comeback from the dead. He was more than likely dreaming of this whole altercation, because in a logical world she wouldn't be able to comeback again. His intelligence never let him believe in the impossible which is so weird to think of how he used to be a superhero and had powers, he couldn't even explain.

"Moon. Power. Makeup." Serena shouted with her hand held out in the air.

He watched amazed as her Sailor Suit covered her. Sailor Moon was standing in front of him. Again, he felt the pain in his chest but this time he didn't fight it. His transformation took over, and he was once again in his familiar old tuxedo with his cape around his shoulders and his white mask covering half of his face.

"Sere…" He sobbed as the tears fell from his eyes.

It wasn't possible none of this was possible, but somehow almost like a miracle it was. He felt her wrap her arms around him in a tight hug, and it felt so right. He continued to cry on her shoulder as she tried to console him, but he wasn't crying because he was sad; he was crying because he was happy. Happy to have her back in his arms again. He knew no other woman could ever give him this kind of satisfaction. How holding onto her was the only thing he could ever need to live.

"Dare, I missed you so much. I watched over you everyday, and all I ever wanted to be able to do was to hold you like this again." Serena cried happily, because she had missed his touch more than she thought was possible to miss someone.

"Wait," Darien said as he slowly pulled himself away from her touch. "If this is real then we have to tell Rei. Serena, she has missed you so much and I know she would love to see you. Also if she sees you then it confirms to all the tiny doubts in my mind how this is reality and not a wonderful dream."

Serena knew he would have doubts, because he was always so practical. He didn't believe in a lot of things, but she always did believe in fate and destiny. She also wanted to see Rei, because she missed her best friend terribly so. It killed her seeing Rei so torn over her death and not living her life. Actually she wanted to desperately to see all her best friends, and she had a plan on how to do so.

"I want to see Rei, and the other Scouts as well. I think I may need some help though," Serena said as she held out her old communicator and prayed Luna would be listening on the other end. "Luna if you are listening please help me gather the Scouts and tell them to meet at the rose gardens downtown Tokyo. It is time." She waited for any conformation from her guardian, but she didn't get any.

"I felt an urgency to transform so maybe the other Scouts felt it too?" Darien suggested.

It wasn't too far fetched of a thought so the couple headed towards the rose gardens praying they would not be disappointed. Darien suggested he should go first, in case they were there then Serena could surprise them. He also wanted to see if the Scouts would think she was Queen Serenity like he had. Darien was surprised to see not only were the Scouts there, but they looked as though they had been arguing before they sensed his presence.

"So Cape-Boy got the memo too." Sailor Jupiter said bitterly.

"Jupiter be nice." Sailor Mercury said to the her friend.

"It is his fault…she wouldn't be gone if he hadn't ever left." Jupiter said with anger in her voice.

"At least he stayed instead of leaving like the rest of you did." Sailor Mars defended her Prince and best friend. She also didn't want to admit how much it hurt when her friends up and left her behind.

"Obviously, Luna has lost her mind because there isn't any dark forces here. I am leaving." Jupiter said not wanting to stick around any longer.

What Mars had said really had an effect on her, because she always felt guilty for leaving Japan behind. However she knew she couldn't stay, because the pain was too much for her to deal with. She never told anyone how she used to Serena everywhere before she left, and it was the reason she didn't plan on coming back until now.

"Wait, what's that coming from the shadows?" Sailor Venus asked as she pointed to the shadow figure, heading towards them.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked as the figure kept walking towards them.

The mystery person didn't say anything, but kept walking towards them. The Sailor Scouts were ready to attack, but then they noticed the silver hair. It was Queen Serenity here to punish them. They all felt they should have had some punishment to pay for failing at their duty to protect their princess. The guardians knelt down on their knees and bowed their heads to their Queen.

"Wow, never thought I would get this as a welcome back." Their Queen said as she ushered for them to stand up.

"Queen Serenity, we have failed you." Sailor Mercury said as she looked down at the ground in shame.

"I am not Queen Serenity." The woman said.

"Yes, you are." Sailor Mars disputed. "You have come back from the past to punish us for failing at keeping the Princess safe."

"Listen Fire-breath, I think I would know who I am." The woman said angrily. "And I am not Queen Serenity."

"Who are you then?" Sailor Venus asked curious.

If the woman was not Queen Serenity then she could easily have been her twin, because this woman looks exactly like their former Queen. The woman was even wearing the Queen's unusual hair-style, and they had the same blue eyes.

"I think I can explain this," Luna the black feline said as she jumped into the woman's open arms. "She is not Queen Serenity, but she is Neo-Queen Serenity. She has come back to us to build crystal Tokyo and to rule with King Darien by her side."

"Meat-ball Head? Why didn't you say it was you instead of making us think we were going to lose our powers?" Sailor Mars asked furious over how her best friend could pull such an evil trick, but also secretly happy her best friend was back.

Before Serena explained how she was brought back to life; she had hugged each of her best friends individually. She missed them all so much. Life would never be the same without them, because they had gone through so much together. Nobody could ever replace them in her heart. The years they spent fighting to keep each other alive were some of her best and worst years.

However now it is time to build their new future together. The darkness will come back stronger than ever, and they will have to be even stronger to defeat it. Her old life as Serena Tsukino is over. She is no longer the daughter of Ken and Irene Tsukino. She doesn't have an annoying little brother Sammy. She is now only the daughter of Queen Serenity. Her home is on the Moon not the Earth.

"You must be wondering how I have come back," Neo-Queen Serenity said as she turned to face her love King Endymion. He had to know the truth about his powers. He had to know it had been him who had brought her back to life once more. "I have watched over all of you. I have seen your guilt and your tears. You mustn't blame yourself for my death no more. I died protecting the ones I loved. I didn't die in vain."

"It is my fault…" Endymion said quietly as the guilt washed over him. He should have been there. "I should have been there fighting with you, but instead I was selfish and in America halfway across the world studying to become a doctor. You should have been my first priority."

"Endymion, please don't blame yourself any longer." Serenity said as she walked up to him and cupped his face in her tiny hands. "You are the reason I am back. You unknowingly used your golden crystal to wish for my life back. You saved me."

Endymion stared into her cerulean eyes looking for any deceit, but he couldn't find any. He brought her back to life and made him feel so warm inside. She was back in his life where she belonged. He was finally going to get the family he so long deserved. He knew what his heart wanted to do next. It was time for him to pour out his soul to love of his life.

It was the right moment. He promised her many years ago when he came back to Japan, he was going to propose to her. However life got in the way, and the plan changed, but now she is back and looking more beautiful than ever. "Serena, Serenity, my love you have been everything I could have possibly wanted in a girlfriend and more. I made a promise to you so many years ago, and I never got around to making it come true." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring, he kept after all these years of her absence.

"I cannot live another day without you being my wife. So will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." Serenity said without any hesitation or doubt in her voice.

"Let's go home now. We have a lot to do in the next couple of months so we will need our rest." Endymion said and for the first time in a long time he walked back home with his fiancee.

Once they got back to his apartment they went to sleep. The next morning he woke up to any empty bed. Was it all a dream? He thought, but before he could panic he found her note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Endy,_

_I couldn't sleep so instead of waking you, I have gone for a walk. I should be back soon. Don't worry there is something I must do before we build our kingdom._

_Love,_

_Sere._

He had a strong feeling she would be in the one place he wished she would never visit. He quickly threw on a black v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped to the cemetery.

He parked his bike closest to where her gravestone was located. Instead of seeing her kneeled in front of her grave, he saw her parents. It had been a long time since he saw them. The last time was at her funeral and ever since then he has avoided them and this place.

"I should have known you would have come," Serenity said as she came out from her hiding place behind the oak tree.

Endymion turned around to face her, "Why did you come here?" he asked curiously.

"I had to see them before we left and I know they visit my grave every Tuesday." Serenity said as she watched her Earth parents lay down fresh red roses on her grave.

"They can't see you. They think you are dead." He warned about the consequences of her parents finding out their daughter is now alive again.

They never knew about her past life or how she was Sailor Moon. All they knew was their daughter had died many years ago. They only knew her as the fashionably late blond haired blue eyed girl who didn't like to apply herself at school. They never knew about her late night fights against the Negaverse, and they also didn't know about her strength.

"I know." She said solemnly.

"They are walking straight towards us, we have to go now." He said in a hurried tone.

She stood in place as they walked past her and Endy as they walked towards their car. They didn't recognize her. The tears poured down her face as her old parents drove away not knowing they had walked directly past her. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her as she sobbed uncontrollably. He stroked her silver hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh it is okay. You are going to be okay."

She knew he was speaking the truth, but it didn't feel like she would be okay. Her old life was over. Serena Rose Tsukino was dead. It hadn't really hit her until now. Her purpose on Earth is now over. She now has to build her Moon Kingdom with him by her side. She knew their future would be happy especially because of Rini.

All her dreams would come true. However she knew she would miss her Earth family. They raised her but she couldn't come back in their lives now. They wouldn't understand, and she knew one day they would come to peace with her death. In order for him to get the family he always longed for; she would have to lose hers.

"We are no longer Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields," She said as she pulled away from his warm embrace. "I am Serenity and you are Endymion. Our purpose on Earth is over now. It is time to build the future we were promised."

"I am ready for you to be my wife," He reassured her as they walked over to her grave hand in hand. "But what I don't understand is why your parents didn't say a word to me. I mean I thought they would at least say hi."

"I think this might answer your question," She said as she handed him a compact mirror.

He looked at his own reflection and almost nearly fainted. "My hair is purple now? When did this happen?" He asked as his fingers ruffled through his newly colored hair.

"It must have happened last night,"

"I want my old hair back. I don't like this color on me."

"Really? I kind of think it's sexy." She said as she embraced him.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

She pulled his face down towards hers and kissed him as passionately as possible. She forgot how much she missed his lips on hers. Or how much he missed the way their tongues would fight for dominance. She loved being with him. She missed him so much she forgot how much it hurt. She never wants to be more than five feet away from him.

"Are you ready to leave now?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"I am ready."

Hand in hand the King of the Earth and the Queen of the Moon transported to their new home. There they would be build their future together with her best friends by her side. Leaving Earth was the hardest thing they had to do, but they knew they were never meant to stay on Earth. Here they would be able to protect everyone from the darkness which was seeking to come back into the light. Serena Tsukino died a thousand years ago, but at her death Neo-Queen Serenity was born.

"Mommy, tell me more about Sailor Moon." Rini, her five year old daughter begged for another bedtime story about the heroine who saved Japan years ago.

"Rini it is time for bed." Serenity said as she kissed her daughter's forehead goodnight.

"I think one more wouldn't kill her." Endymion said as he came through the bedroom doors and sat down on the bed next to his wife and daughter.

"You two always gang up on me."

"We do not."

"Okay, one more but that is it," Serenity warned. "Sailor Moon was facing Evil Queen Beryl…"

Endymion watched his wife intensely as she retold story from their past life on Earth. He couldn't believe this was his reality. It was everything he could have dreamed of and more. None of this wouldn't be possible if he never used his golden crystal to bring the love of his life back.

_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars,_

_He knows he owes me a favor._

_The End. Review?_


End file.
